youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZackScottGames
For more info, the Zack Scott Wiki can be found here. [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScott Zack Scott](born November 3, 1985) is a male YouTubehe is the worstMoore, Oklahoma. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He has a gaming channel called [https://www.youtube.com/user/ZackScottGames ZackScottGames] which has more subs, views, and likes. Also his wife has a gaming channel called Ashley Scott. He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi, Pineapple in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UaZ9gHr0UQ Pain-apple] and also actor on the Kyle Roberts, voicing Roger Moore(James Bond) in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKUQtFPbJSk 007 Legends: Battle of the Bonds Stop Motion]. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel which has over 1.8 million subscribers and currently only active channel of Zack. Most of his subscribers came from his Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time series which contains over 400 episodes so far. He has also appeared as Guest star (YouTuber) on PopCap (creators of Plants vs. Zombies) List of Games A-Z :Note: (DNF) means 'Did Not Finish' *'Alien: Isolation (DNF)' *'Among The Sleep' *'Angry Birds 2 (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Epic (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Go! (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Space' *'Angry Birds Star Wars (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Star Wars 2 (DNF)' *'Angry Birds Stella (DNF)' *'Animal Crossing: New Leaf (DNF)' *'Arcadecraft' *'Assassin's Creed Syndicate (DNF)' *'Assassin's Creed Unity' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions' *'Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 5: Outatime' *'Batman: Arkham Asylum' *'Batman: Arkham City (DNF)' *'Batman: Arkham Knight' *'Batman: Arkham Origins' *'Beyond: Two Souls (DNF)' *'Bioshock Infinite' *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode 1' *'Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode 2' *'Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel (DNF)' *'Borderlands 2 (DNF)' *'Broken Age' *'Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons' *'Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (DNF)' *'Castlevania' *'Choice Chamber (DNF)' *'Cut The Rope 2 (DNF)' *'Dead Island' *'Dead Island Riptide' *'Dead Space 2' *'Dead Space 3' *'Dead Space 3 - Awakened' *'Dead Rising 3' *'Dead Rising 3: Chaos Rising' *'Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel' *'Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle' *'Destiny (Alpha)' *'Destiny (Beta)' *'Destiny (Full)' *'Destiny: House of Wolves (DNF)' *'Destiny: The Dark Below (DNF)' *'Destiny: The Taken King (DNF)' *'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze' *'Don't Starve (DNF)' *'DuckTales' *'Duke Nukem Forever' *'Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me' *'Dying Light' *'Evolve (DNF)' *'Evolve (Big Alpha Version)' *'Far Cry 3' *'Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon' *'Fingered' *'Frog Fractions' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 1: Iron from Ice' *'Game of Thrones - Episode 2: The Lost Lords' *'GIRP' *'Goat Simulator' *'Gone Home' *'Grand Theft Auto V' *'Happy Wheels' *'Hyrule Warriors' *'Injustice: Gods Among Us' *'Jazzpunk' *'Journey' *'Jurassic Park: The Game' *'Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes' *'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (DNF)' *'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' *'LEGO Dimensions' *'LEGO Jurassic World (DNF)' *'LEGO The Hobbit' *'Left 4 Dead 2' *'Levantera: Tale of the Winds' *'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon' *'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move (DNF)' *'Mario Kart 8 (DNF)' *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (DNF)' *'Mass Effect (Video Lost)' *'Mega Man' *'Mega Man 2' *'Mega Man 3' *'Mega Man 4' *'Mega Man 5' *'Mega Man 6' *'Metro: Last Light' *'Minecraft' *'Minecraft: Story Mode - Episode 1: The Order of the Stone' *'Mortal Kombat' *'Mortal Kombat Demo' *'Mortal Kombat X ' *'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (DNF)' *'New Super Luigi U' *'New Super Mario Bros. U' *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star' *'PaRappa The Rapper' *'Peggle 2 (DNF)' *'Peggle Blast (DNF)' *'Pikmin 3' *'Plants Vs. Zombies' *'Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (DNF)' *'Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare (DNF)' *'Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2' *'Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (DNF)' *'Pokemon X and Y' *'Pomme' *'Portal 2' *'QWOP' *'Rage' *'Rayman Legends' *'Remember Me (DNF)' *'Resident Evil 6' *'Resident Evil: Revelations' *'Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Episode 1: Penal Colony' *'Rise of the Tomb Raider (DNF)' *'Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell' *'Saints Row IV' *'Scribblenauts Unlimited' *'Scribblenauts Unmasked' *'Silent Hill Downpour' *'Slender' *'SoulCalibur V' *'South Park: The Stick Of Truth' *'Splatoon' *'Street Fighter X Tekken (Video Lost)' *'Super Mario 3D Land' *'Super Mario 3D World' *'Super Meat Boy' *'Super Smash Bros. 3DS' *'Super Smash Bros. Wii U' *'Surgeon Simulator 2013' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 1: Zer0 Sum' *'Tales from the Borderlands - Episode 2: Atlas Mugged' *'The Battle Cats' *'The Binding Of Isaac' *'The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth' *'The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth' *'The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb' *'The Last Of Us' *'The LEGO Movie Videogame' *'The Legend of Zelda' *'The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds' *'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (DNF)' *'The Simpsons Arcade Game' *'The Sims 4' *'The Walking Dead: 400 Days' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 1: A New Day' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 2: Starved for Help' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 3: Long Road Ahead' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 4: Around Every Corner' *'The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 5: No Time Left' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 1: All That Remains' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 2: A House Divided' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 3: In Harm's Way' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 4: Amid the Ruins' *'The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 5: No Turning Back' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 1: Faith' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 2: Smoke and Mirrors' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 3: A Crooked Mile' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing' *'The Wolf Among Us - Episode 5: Cry Wolf' *'The Wonderful 101 (DNF)' *'Thomas Was Alone' *'Titanfall (Beta)' *'Titanfall (Full)' *'Tomb Raider' *'Twisted Metal' *'VVVVVV (Video Lost)' *'Watch Dogs' *'Watch Dogs: Bad Blood' *'Wolfenstein: The New Order' *'Wolfenstein: The Old Blood' *'Yoshi's New Island' *'Zack Vs. Spiders' *'ZombiU (DNF)' Funny Montages A-Z These are all the funny montages from Zack's acts/plays and they are made and edited by ZanitorTV. *Assassin's Creed Unity Funny Montage *Back to the Future the Game Funny Montage *Batman: Arkham Asylum Funny Montage *Batman: Arkham Knight Funny Montage *Batman: Arkham Origins Funny Montage *Bioshock Infinite Funny Montage *Dead Island Funny Montage *Dead Island Riptide Funny Montage *Dead Rising 3 Funny Montage *Dead Space 2 Funny Montage *Dead Space 3 Funny Montage *Destiny Funny Montage *Don't Starve Funny Montage *Funny Driving Montage *Duke Nukem Forever Funny Montage *Dying Light Funny Montage *Fall 2014 Funny Montage *Gone Home Funny Montage *Grand Theft Auto V Funny Montage *Grand Theft Auto V #2 Funny Montage *Grand Theft Auto V #3 Funny Montage *Happy Wheels Funny Montage *Happy Wheels #2 Funny Montage *Happy Wheels #3 Funny Montage *Happy Wheels #4 Funny Montage *Injustice: Gods Among Us Funny Montage *Jurassic Park Funny Montage *LEGO: Dimensions Funny Montage *LEGO: The Hobbit Funny Montage *Mario Kart 8 Funny Montage *Metro: Last Light Funny Montage *Minecraft Funny Montage *Minecraft #2 Funny Montage *Minecraft #3 Funny Montage *Minecraft #4 Funny Montage *Minecraft #5 Funny Montage *Mortal Kombat Funny Montage *Mortal Kombat X Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #2 Funny Montage *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare #3 Funny Montage *Portal 2 Funny Montage *Rage Funny Montage *Resident Evil 6 Funny Montage *Resident Evil Revelations Funny Montage *Saints Row IV Funny Montage *Scary Funny Montage *Scribblenauts Unlimited Funny Montage *Sims 4 Funny Montage *SoulCalibur V Funny Montage *South Park: The Stick of Truth Funny Montage *Splatoon Funny Montage *Spring 2015 Funny Montage *Summer 2014 Funny Montage *Summer 2015 Funny Montage *The Last of Us Funny Montage *The LEGO Movie Videogame Funny Montage *The Walking Dead Funny Montage *The Walking Dead Season 2 Funny Montage *The Wolf Among Us Funny Montage *Tomb Raider Funny Montage *Twisted Metal Funny Montage *Unboxing Funny Montage *Watch Dogs Funny Montage *Winter 2014 Funny Montage *Wolfenstein: The New Order Funny Montage List of YouTuber Who Played on ZackScottGames' Minecraft Server *ZackScott *ashleysmash *evilmacaroon *LDShadowLady *crazykickasskate *kaleidocopia *Saytinn *LadyHayley *danceonthorns *hippid *Champine *JackieSmash *Shayded *mmp2011 *allyfannin *KrystlsWonderlnd *loonyluna48 *abbeyleighx33 *ChopChop237 *alimacjack *jennzillahhhh *OrianthiSorrow *bibliotheque *nwoozie *OliviaforMayor *treegiraffe2 *muqot *samseide *spintown *SwimmingBird941 *ThePhantomMence *SmallishBeans *ZanitorTV *Bench3 *TheCampingRusher *MercKing92 *geoffrobro *brettcm82 *theheartben *DaneKevinCook *wolfsorrow *Griffan *smithl *Stuntajai *JesseYoder *randomginger11 *olirulz_747 *NinjaMarion *nyancat900 *8_BitHer0 *turtleguy123456 *Lilkmo *ryansmutts *Lmac77 *iSmithyyHD *Bloodyhoody *antyanthony *STACK2 *BigMac71 *JustinBobcat *the1andonlytrav *moesboy *iWolfyyy *TwoFace240 *dullestcookie *colemem0192 *evilfrenchguy *heytallman *bNoid Most Popular Series These are the most popular series made by ZackScottGames, but only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode or part. #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCk0T-0Z3cU Super Mario 3D World - Over 13.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klfBwzFRCuo Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time! - Over 8.9 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FPWZn7LVnI Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Over 8.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKtHTNsUF1Y Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Over 6.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uypaLQ6UoRw Angry Birds GO! - Over 6.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiJ76xKOAbs The LEGO Movie Videogame - Over 4.8 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ83dcCGpL4 Angry Birds Epic - Over 4.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx5EIQonDp0 Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 3.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFDS2oFmugs Cut the Rope 2 - Over 3.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m42FQDfr8ak Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 3.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ePv3E4bH3E Angry Birds Transformers - Over 3.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7DVixaWbWo Splatoon - Over 3.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_-7iL0lVwA Angry Birds Space - Over 2.8 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmXB07gB-pc Plants vs. Zombies - Over 2.7 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEPJFUf99q4 Kirby Triple Deluxe - Over 2.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ha-1jLXSCWs Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Over 2.4 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amz4sLmrRdI Mario Kart 8 - Over 2.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsEF8Aa0CXE Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Over 2.2 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlmfER_-sJo Pokémon X and Y - Over 2.1 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uU4C0TD5eLU Super Mario 3D Land - Over 1.8 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNnA49439Eo Yoshi's New Island - Over 1.6 Million Views] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2izw5VJNfg Super Smash Bros. Wii U - Over 1.6 Million Views] Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:YouTube Vlogger